Jax and Jay: Cat's in the wild Characters
by Jaxxillac
Summary: This is the 'Sequel' to Jax and Jay: Cats in the wild. These are the characters. Please enjoy


Ground Rider: Car/ Vehicle

Upright: Human

Outsider: Rouge/Unknown Cat

*Name*: Main Character

*Jax*: A white she-cat with purple eyes, front left paw also purple. Relatives- Jay (Brother) Deadheart (Cousin) Oct (Long lost friend) Nicknames: Jaxxie, GrinTwin, Purple. Power(s): Detach and reattach limbs, teeth, eyes, etc. Can also shoot huge blasts of energy waves containing music. Sandstorm, AoT Theme song on the Violin, ect any music with no words.

*Jay*: A black tom with dark blue eyes and his front right paw blue. Relatives- Jax (sister) Deadheart (Cousin) Nicknames: Jaystar, Grintwin, Bruise. Power(s): Grows really long front teeth like fangs or tusks.

Tim: A large white tom with black on his ears, paws, tail, and natural black marks above and below his 'lips' that look like lipstick. Relatives: Toby (Annoying and closest friend). Nicknames: Masky, Lipstick. Power(s): When angry, eyes turn black and drools thick, black, poisonous acid and has a little to no self control.

*Marco*: A kind, young, Brown eyed Tom with light black with darker spots and white underside, white tail tip, white around muzzle, and white paws. Relatives: Eren, Jean, Levi, Mikasa, and Armin (Close friends)Nicknames: Freckles, ½, Bott. Powers: Can split directly in half and stay alive and be put back together by rejoining.

Eren: An angry brown tom with teal rage-filled eyes. Wears a key around his neck. Relatives: Levi, Armin, Marco, and Jean. (Close friends) Mikasa. (Sister)Nicknames: Titan, brat, Jaeger. Power(s): Can shift into a large cat about the size of a tiger.

Levi: A small black and white tom with white strips on his tail, silver, emotionless eyes. Relatives: Eren, Jean, Marco, Hanji, and Erwin(Close 'Friends') Petra (Lost Mate) Nicknames: Corporal, Captain, Rivaille, Heichou. Power(s): Gets unusually strong, but stays the same size.

Jean: A brown-tan tom with a horse-like face. Relatives- Marco, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Levi.(Close friends)Nicknames: Horse/Horseface, (s): Can turn into a horse.

Lawliet: A white tom with black fur on top of his head and a large black tail. Relatives: Watari (Caretaker) Light (Friend)Nicknames: Ryuuzaki. Power(s): Can move things with his mind.

Watari: An old Gray tom. Relatives-Lawliet(Cares for him)Light (Friend)Nicknames: W. Power(s). None.

*Toby*: A Brownish tom with white and grey stripes on his arms, also wears goggles and something over his muzzle. He also has Tourette's, PTSD, CIPD, Schizophrenia, Amnesia. Relatives-None (Sister died) *Nicknames: Toby, Twitch, Dork. Power(s): Teleportation.

Light: A light brown tom a white-tipped tail. Relatives- Lawliet and Watari (Close friends) *Nicknames: Lightbulb. Power(s): Able to kill by writing their name in dirt, then scratching it.

Armin: A blonde-like tom. Relatives-Mikasa and Eren(Close friends) Nicknames: Arlert, coconut. Power(s): Can heal any cat in 1 second (Doesn't know until later).

Mikasa: A black she-cat with white on her chest, muzzle, end of tail, and top of her paws. Relatives-Armin(Close friend) Eren(Brother) *Nickname: Lovergirl., Black death. Power(s): Can shadow walk.

Deadheart: A white tom with stripes. Has one blind eye(Left). Relatives-Jax and Jay(Cousins) *Nicknames: Blindflerp. Power(s): Unlimited lives, Immortal.

Stri: An evil Calico tom that kills for fun. Relatives- Sonduki, Hitro, Bertholdt, and Juka. (Team). Power(s): Can grow tail extremely long and use it as a whip.

Sonduki: A light blue tom. Relatives: Stri, Bertholdt, Hitro, and Juka. (Team) Power(s): Can make illusions of himself appearing multiple times.

Hitro: A dark gray she-cat. Relatives-Stri, Bertholdt, Juka, and Sonduki(Team) Power(s): Can grow claws out and make them very sharp.

Juka: A light pink she-cat. Relatives-Stri, Sonduki, Bertholdt, and Hitro(Team) Power(s): Very fast in battle.

Hanji: A brown-red shade of pelt with energetic brown eyes, crazy. Relatives- Levi (Friend) Erwin (Lost Mate) Nicknames: Four eyes, crazy. Power(s): Electricity and light speed.

Erwin: Huge blonde tom with large blue eyes. Wears a weird necklace. Relatives- Hanji (Lost Mate) Levi (close friend)Nicknames: Eyebrows. Power(s): Can grow large wings.

EJack: A grey tom with his face blue and has no eyes with a thick black substance dripping from his sockets. Cannibal (Eats other cats). Relatives- Tim and Toby (Friends) Power(s): Extreme speed, can fly without wings without being angry or threatened, his eye-liquid is deadly, and he can shoot boiling, thick, black goop from his eyes when threatened.

Rin: A Black cat with a white underside and blue at the end of his tail. Deep blue eyes and acts very odd. Relatives: Yukio (Twin Brother) Nicknames: None yet. Power(s): Can burst into hot blue flames when angry and his ears get longer and he gets bigger to the size of a normal sized dog.

Yukio: A brown and dark brown tom with deep blue eyes and is very smart. Relaives: Rin (Twin Brother). Power(s): Can shoot water from his mouth, very strong water shoots.

Petra: A strawberry blonde she-cat. Relatives: Levi (Lost Mate) Erwin (Currently with) Hanji (Friend) Nicknames: Tree-hugger. Power(s): Can control tree's.

Bertholdt: A tall, dark grey tom with a grey underside. Relatives: Juka, Stri, Sonduki, and Hitro (Team). Nicknames: Hoover and Colossal. Power(s): Same as Eren except much bigger.

Oct: A tabby she-cat with a red-orange spin to tail with beautiful Amber eyes. Nicknames: Flame, Flame-Catcher. Relatives: Jeff(Mate) Jax (Long lost friend) Power(s): Red-Orange on spine and tail turns into pure flames and can shoot boiling hot flames from mouth.

Jeff: A white cat with white and black fur. He has beautiful blue eyes. Nicknames: Jerk, Jeffy. Relatives: Killed his parents, Oct(Mate) Toby, Tim, and EJack(Friends). Power(s): Goes insane and grows long black fur on top of his head and his eyelids burn off. His mouth forms a forever smile and bleeds. He can shoot knifes of his tail and still has a knife on his tail when he goes insane/angry/threatened/family threatened.

Todd: An unusually black and white striped cat. Relatives: Unknown. Nicknames: Unknown. Power(s): Can turn into a tiger and ignite into blue flames. (Eren and Rin crossover basically lol)


End file.
